Spell Gone Wrong
by g.C.l.C.d
Summary: After (my OC) Trixie fails at a magic spell can she and the twins find a way back home or are they going to be stuck in a strange land filled with...Ponys? Yup, still stink at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

"Trixie, are you sure you're ready to pull this off?"  
Trixie groaned in annoyance.  
"For the hundredth time Dipper, YES! It's just a little teleportation spell."  
"This 'little' spell, took you three weeks to memorize AND practice."  
She rolled her eyes. Trixie had her two friends Dipper and Mabel help her test out her latest spell, Mabel was practically jumping up and down with excitement, but Dipper wouldn't shut up about his worries.  
"Would I put you in ANY danger with a spell Dipstick?"  
Dipper crossed his arms and glared at his friend.  
"Um, YES."  
"Since when?!"  
*flash back*  
Trixie sat on the floor of the attic bedroom, with her eyes closed, and Dipper sitting across from her.  
"Mabey this was a bad idea."  
"Oh stop being paranoid. You wanted more upper body strength. Now hold still and keep quiet, I don't want to screw up."  
Trixie opened her eyes and Dipper started to glow. Just then Mabel slammed the door open.  
"HI GUYS!"  
"EEP!"  
*BOOM*  
"AAH!"  
*CRASH*  
Mabel waver her hand to clear the blue smoke.  
"Um, was I intrupting something?"  
Trixie stood up and rubber her sour head.  
"No duh Mabel. You okay Dipper?"  
When the smoke cleared Trixie and Mabel both stared with wide eyes.  
"whooooooooa."  
"GAH! IcanfixitIcanfixitIcanfixit!"  
Dipper sat up and rubbed his head.  
"Oooooow, Trixie you said that wouldn't- why are you guys looking at me like that?"  
Mabel covered her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. Trixie grabbed her spell book that was sitting near by and flipped through the pages.  
"I swear I can fix this! No one panick!"  
Dipper nervously looked down at himself, and saw that he had four arms.  
"AAAAAH! TRIXIE WHAT THE HECK?!"  
"I CAN FIX THIS!"  
*end*  
"ONE time! That was ONE time, and it was your sisters fault, not mine!"  
"HEY!"  
Trixie took a deep breath.  
"Will you two just PLEASE be quiet? Or do you want me to mess up and make us wind up on a deserted island, ON A DIFFERENT PLANET?"  
That made the twins shut up and sit down.  
"Thank you. Now, let's make this easy and teleport to the Mystery Shack."  
Trixie closed her eyes and folded her hands. She started mumbling something and Dipper, Mabel, and her wings started to glow. Then Dipper felt his nose twitch.  
"Aaaa, aaaa-"  
Mabel quickly smacked her hand over Dippers nose. When she slowly removed it he gave her a thumbs up.  
"...AAAAAA-choo!"  
Trixies eyes shot opened, her wings started flashing.  
"Oh crud, not good!"  
All three preteens began to float off the ground. With a flash of light all of them disappeared.

*POOF*  
"Whoa, everything is spinning, I can't feel my fingers and toes, and I feel like I just went to an 'all you can eat sugar buffet'...LETS DO IT AGAIN!"  
"Uhg, Mabel. Where's Trixie?"  
"You're SITTING ON ME!"  
Dipper immediately jumped off of his friend.  
"Sorry, can you shed some light. I can't see anything."  
"I'll try."  
Trixie's eyes started to glow. When everyone got a good look at each other they all scream.  
"""WE'RE PONYS!?"""  
Dipper was a pale yellow earth pony, Mabel was a light pink earth pony, and Trixie was a brown unicorn with fairy wings. They all stared in shock untill Mabel spoke.  
"Coooooooooooooool!"  
"TRIXIE! YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"  
Trixie just glared at Dipper.  
"Um, you're the one who sneezed, after I told you guys to be QUIET!"  
Dipper was going to make a come back comment but stopped.  
"Um, okay. You got me there."  
Mabel gasped and poked her brothers side.  
"DIPPER, YOU GOT A TATTOO ON YOUR BUTT!"  
"Say what?!"  
Dipper looked at his rear end. There was now a magnifying glass with a question mark.  
"How the heck did that get there? AND WHERE ARE MY PANTS?"  
"Mom is going to flip out when she finds out about this!"  
Trixie poked Mabel's side.  
"You got one too Mabel."  
She looked at her rear end and saw a sparkly rainbow on it.  
"...NEAT! Do you have one too Trixie?"  
Trixie looked, she saw a rain drop with three stars.  
"Huh, weird."  
Sudently they heard rustling in the bushes. When they turned to look a giant lion, with a scorpion tail, and bat wings walked towards them. Mabel spoke up.  
"Um D-Dipper, is that a-"  
"A manticore? Yup."  
"Oh double crud."

A yellow stallion with a black mane walked through the Everfree forest, carrying a flashlight in one wing, and a sheet of paper in the other.  
"Yesh, when I asked if she wanted help shopping I didn't mean 'Walk into the most dangerous forest and find special plants for paint.' The things I do for that mare."  
"""AAAAAAAAAAAH!"""  
The stallion turned to the screams.  
"That sounded like kids! Oh this day gets better and better."

Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie huddled together and stared in fear.  
"Trixie, now would be a great time to GO HOME!"  
"I can't, I used up to much magic!"  
The manticore inched closer. Trixie stepped forward.  
"ONE MORE STEP YOU HAIRY BEHEMOTH AND I'LL USE THIS STUPID HORN AND SHISHKABOB YOU!"  
The beast growled and jumped forward. Out of no where a yellow stallion head butted it in its side. The manticore landed on its back, the stallion quickly went to Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie. He put the twins on his back and picked up Trixie in his hooves.  
"Hold on tight and what ever you do DON'T let go!"  
He spread out his wings and bolted off. Dipper screamed and covered his eyes. Mabel smiled.  
"THIS IS AWSOOOOOOOME!"  
Trixie looked over the stallions shoulder.  
"IT'S FOLLOWING US!"  
"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN WITH TWO KIDS ON MY BACK AND ONE IN MY ARMS."  
He tried to out fly the beast but it managed to swipe its claw and hit his wing, causing them to fall on the ground. HARD. Trixie went horn first into a tree, the stallion hit the solid dirt with the twins still on his back. Trixie tried to pull her horn out.  
"I'm stuck!"  
Dipper and Mabel got off of the stallion.  
"We got a bigger problem."  
Dipper shock him.  
"He's out cold!"  
The beast roared. Dipper and Mabel looked up and saw it standing right in front of them.  
""Uh-oh.""


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper shook the stallion.  
"Come on wake up wake up!"  
Trixie kept struggling to pull her horn free from the tree while Mabel watched the manticore come closer. The beast roared right in front of her face, giving her a perfect chance to see ALL of it's sharp, pointy teeth. Her eyes widened.  
"Ooooooh, I see."  
Mabel looked to the ground, she bent down and picked up a stick in her mouth.  
"Eeeeew, thith thing tathte awful."  
Dipper looked up.  
"Mabel, get away from it!"  
Ignoring her brother she stood her ground. Trixie and Dipper stared in horror as the manticore opened its mouth and lunged for her.  
""MABEL!""  
The beast tried to bite down but found out it couldn't. Mabel placed the stick in its mouth, preventing it from closing it around her head.  
"There, now let's fix the problem so you won't be such a grumpy grump."  
Trying out her hooves for the first time, Mabel grasped at something in the manticores mouth and pulled it out. When she got her head out of its mouth she pulled out the stick. The manticore rubbed its jaw, not feeling any pain. It looked down at Mabel, then talked her to the ground. Dipper and Trixie gasped but when they heard Mabel laugh they were slightly confused.  
"Hahahaha, c-cut it out! That tickles!"  
"Wait, Mabel how did you do that?"  
Mabel sat up, now covered in drool, and held up a tooth.  
"He had a bad tooth, so I pulled it out."  
Dipper just stared in shock untill Trixie cleared her throat.  
"Well, if one of you aren't to busy, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME?!"  
Mabel walked over to Trixie, grabbed her new tail, and yanked her free. Trixie rubbed her horn.  
"Thanks."  
"Um guys."  
The two girls turned towards Dipper.  
"This dude is still out cold!"  
Trixie quickly trotted over to him. Her wings appeard, she lifted up her hooves but instead of them glowing her horn started to glow.  
"Huh, that's new."  
She bent her head down and closed her eyes.  
"He's fine. He just hit his head while crashing."  
"Uuuuh."  
"And apparently he picks NOW to wake up."  
She quickly hid her wings.  
"Uhg, my head. *GASP* THE MANTICORE!"  
Trixie plased her hoof on his shoulder.  
"Sir, please calm down. Everything's okay."  
The stallion rubbed his head and looked up at the manticorn being belly rubbed by Mabel.  
"Who's a good little kitty cat? You are! HEY DIPPER, can we take him ho-"  
"NO!"  
The stallion looked at the three friends.  
"Who are you three?"  
"My name's Trixie, that's Dipper, and his sister Mabel. What's yours?"  
"Night Fright. What the hay are you doing in the Everfree forest after the sun went down? If I didn't find you kids something worse then a manticore would have happened."  
Trixie rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Well, we're lost. Uh, what county is this?"  
"Equestria."  
Dipper rubbed his chin.  
"Wait a minute, Equestria, Everfree, PONYS? Um, Can you give us a minute?"  
"Sure."  
Dipper grabbed Trixie and his sister and huddled.  
"Dose any of this smell fish to you?"  
"You mean other then your sister? I think that over grown cat had fish for dinner."  
"NO! Mabel, what's our all time favorite show?"  
"MLP FIM."  
Trixie looked confused.  
"Huh?"  
"My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic."  
"Oh, wait. Dipper you seriously don't think we're in a world that based off of a cartoon?"  
"Well that depends, is it actually possible?"  
Trixie hummed while thinking.  
"Well, there is more then one dimension."  
"Then I think we're in a world based off of a cartoon. You think you can get us back home?"  
"Sure, I just need my book and...My book was in my pants."  
Mabel face hoofed while Dipper ground.  
"Out off all the cloths to lose why did it have to be pants?"  
"At lest you still have your hat! Mabel and I don't have anything!"  
"What's the point, we're covered in hair now."  
Dipper and Trixie stared at Mabel.  
"What?"  
Dipper shock his head.  
"Never mind. Mabey we should ask this guy to take us to town."  
"Probably out best option. Cause my magic is still weak from that spell."  
Dipper separated from the group and walked up to Night Fright.  
"Mr. Fright, can you help us get to town? you see our unicorn friend teleported use here and we have no idea how to get home."  
Trixie's eyes widened, Mabel quickly whispered in her ear.  
"Unicorns can use magic. you just need to keep you wings hidden."  
"They can? Huh, guess this horn isn't stupid after all."  
Night rubbed his chin.  
"Sure I can get you in town, and I think I can find you three a place to stay. Follow me."  
The twins and their friend followed Night through the forest. Trixie looked up at him and saw his wing.  
"You wing, it's bleeding."  
He looked at his wing.  
"It's just a scratch. Living in these woods for over a year you learn not to cry over a little blood."  
"You lived in these woods for over a YEAR?"  
Night nodded.  
"I got in trouble and had to lay low for a while. I recently moved in with a friend of mine."  
Mabel gasped.  
"Ooooh, what did you do?!"  
"I rather not take about it. We're here."  
Trixie looked around, she looked shock with all over the ponys walking around.  
"Whoa."  
"My friend lives not to far from here. Come on." The group arrived at a small building with a sign.  
"S.B. portrait painting."  
When they walked in they saw a living room full of paintings.  
"Splutter Brush! You home?"  
"Coming"  
A dark purple mare with wavy yellow hair walked down the stairs.  
"Hey Night, do you have the stuff for my-"  
She spotted the three kids.  
"-paint?"  
"Hey Splutter, can we talk?"  
When The two went in the other room Mabel leaned over to Dipper.  
"I didn't realize he lived with his girlfriend."  
"They're not dating, at lest that's what they say."  
A small yellow and red Dragon jumped down the stairs.  
"My name's Flare and- OOF!"  
Mabel tackled Flare and started to squeeze her.  
"OHMYGOSHYOU'RESOCUTE!"  
"I can breathe!"  
Splutter walked in the room with Night and his wing patched up.  
"What is going on here?"  
"Hey miss Splutter! Where can I get a pet dragon!?"  
Flare managed to get out of Mabels grip.  
"I'm NOT her pet! I'm her little sister!"  
"Wait, little sister?"  
"Adopted."  
Splutter cleared her throat.  
"You kids are welcome to stay here untill you can get home, but I will make this very clear. PLEASE don't touch my paintings." Night Fright leaned over to them.  
"She gave me the same lecture when I moved in, take it VERY series."  
Splutter leaned down to Flares hight.  
"Flare, will you be a sweetie and get some blankets please?"  
"Why should I do it?"  
"Because I asked you nicely and if you don't I'll let the pink one use you as a teddy bear."  
"BLANKETS COMING UP!"  
Flare darted up stairs. Splutter pulled out some pillows from the couch, when Flare returned with as many blankets as she could carry she spread them on the floor.  
"There you go, am I done now?"  
"Sure sis, now you can go to bed since it's past your bed time."  
"AAAAAW Splutter!"  
"Bed!"  
Flare grumbled while marching upstairs. Splutter turned to Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie.  
"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you get hungry. Good night."  
"""Good night."""  
Splutter and Night Fright went upstairs. Dipper, Trixie, and Mabel huddled around the blankets and pillows.  
"Sooooo, this world is based off of a t.v. show about ponys?"  
""Yup."" "And you watch it Dipper?"  
Dipper turned pink while his sister giggled.  
"Hey, I'm not the only brony that's into the show."  
"What the heck is a- never mind, just explain to me everything you guys know about this place and I'll probably get us home sooner."  
The three kids talked for most of the night before they were to tired to stay up. Before Trixie went to bed she went to find the bathroom. When she searched upstairs she heard something coming from down the hall, careful not to make a sound, easier said then done with hooves on a wooden floor, she reached a room from the end of the hall. On the door a piece of paper had 'FLARE'S ROOM!' written in red. She pressed her ear to the door and hear, singing?

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hoof, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more."

Trixies eyes widened. Dipper and Mabel told her they were great sings but Splutter sounded almost like-  
"Trixie?"  
She was so lost in her train of thought that she didn't notice the door opening to revile Splutter.  
"You should be asleep, is something wrong? You look upset."  
"U-um, I'm fine. just looking for your bathroom."  
Splutter pointed her hoof.  
"Down the hall on the left, two doors down."  
"Okaythanksgoodnight!"  
Trixie darted off.  
"You're welcome?"


	3. Chapter 3

*snicker*  
"Did you get the camera Flare?"  
"Right here!"  
"Sssssh! Don't wake them up."  
"Sorry. Okay, 1, 2, 3!"  
*FLASH!*  
Trixie flinched. waking up from her slumber she could make out Mabels voice and the little dragons voice.  
*FLASH*  
"Uh, wha?"  
She felt something soft and fuzzy rubbing agenst her nose.  
"You think we should wake them up now?"  
"Yup, WAKE UP!"  
Trixie opened her eyes and saw Dipper, waking up as well. But what got her attention was that their noses were touching.  
""AAAAHH!""  
Trixie sat up and turned her back to them, she held her head in her hooves while her face turned dark red.  
"Ohcrudohcrudohcrudohcrud."  
She turned her head slightly to see Dipper hiding his face with his hat, also turning red. Mabel and Flare were rolling on their backs laughing.  
"I can't believe we got pictures of that! HAHA!"  
"YOU WHAT?"  
Mabel held up a camera.  
"This is going in my scrapbook!"  
"Oh no you don't!"  
Mabel emediately stood up and started running with Trixie hot on her tail. Litteraly.  
"GET BACK HERE YOU EVIL LITTLE-!"  
"DANGER DANGER DANGER! HEEEEELP!"  
Night Fright and Splutter Brush came running downstairs. They saw Trixie running after Mabel, Flare holding onto Trixie's tail with a death grip, and Dipper still hiding his face while his cheeks were red.  
"GIVE ME THAT STUPID CAMERA MABEL!"  
"NEVER!"  
"MAAAAAABEEEEL!"  
Just then Trixie got a face full of dark purple feathers.  
"Knock it off you two!"  
Trixie looked up and saw Splutter extending her HUGE wings. She didn't even notice Splutter was a pegasus.  
"Daaaaaang, you're wings are big."  
"I know, I get that a lot. Now what's going on?"  
Trixie glared at Mabel.  
"She took an embarrassing picture of me and Dipper and I want to smash that stupid camera!"  
Spluttter looked over to Mabel and held out her other wing.  
"Give."  
"What? But I-"  
"GIVE."  
Mabel pouted and put the camera in her wing.  
"There, now I'll get the pictures developed, then I'll hold onto them untill you kids chill out. Now everyone head into the kitchen, I'll get breakfast started."  
Everyone sat at the table, Splutter, Night, and Flare were digging in while the three friends stared at there plates. Dipper looked up.  
"What is this?"  
Flare swallowed her food.  
"Daisy salad and hay hash browns."  
Dipper looked over to his sister and friend. Mabel was trying to pick up the fork with her hooves but gave up and slapped her face on the plate. Trixie started to turn green watching her friend eat like that.  
"Eeeew, Mabel."  
She lifted her head, her face was covered in salad scraps.  
"What, I can't pick up anything, what do you expect?"  
When they were done eating Dipper, Mabel, Trixie, and Flare left Splutters house.  
"So Flare, do you know were the library is?"  
"YUP! My dragon buddy Spike lives there. It's down this street!"  
While they walked down the dirt road Trixie felt a little uneasy.  
"Guys, am I the only one who feels like we're being watched?"  
"HI THERE!"  
"EEP!"  
Trixie turned around and saw a Pink pony with a mane that looked, and smelled, like cotton candy.  
"I've never seen you three here before! My name's Pinkie Pie, what's yours?!"  
"Uuuum-"  
"Nice to meet you Uuuum! Do you like partys? I love partys!"  
Flare pushed Pinkie away from Trixie.  
"Pink, you're scaring her. These guys are staying with my sister untill they can get home, and her name isn't Uuuum, It's Trixie."  
"OH! Like The Great and Powerful Trixie? Only, The Great and Powerful Trixie was a big meanie mean pants. She even took away my mouth! I gotta tell ya, I never not talked that long all my life! You don't look like a meanie mean pants, in fact, you look super duper nice!"  
Trixie covered her ears.  
"Oh for the love of Mother nature she's worse then Mabel. Can we pleeeeease go to the library?!"  
Pinkie overly dramatically gasped.  
"You're going to the library? My bestest friend Twilight lives there! Come on, lets go there together!" "Great."

When they arived at the library Trixie already blew up firehydrent from Pinkie talking so much. Mabel, she was use to when it came to talking nonstop, but Pinkie was just worse. Dipper searched through five books already, Trixie (since they told her magic was okay here) was levitating about ten books around herself. Flare was upstairs talking to her friend Spike. Mabel just got board after two books and was talking to Pinkie.  
"You make sweater?! Can you make me a sweater with my cutie mark on it, OH and some for my friends with their cutie marks?!"  
"Sure! I'd love to! I just need to figure out how to use my hooves."  
"Why do you need to do that? earth ponys know how to use their hooves by now."  
"Oh, because-"  
Sudently a flash of blue light appeared and a book appeared in front of Mabel. Trixie walked up to her.  
"Mabel, the sooner you start hitting the books, the sooner we go home. I bet Waddles misses you by now."  
Mabel over dramatically gasped.  
"MY LITTLE WADDLES! I'M COMING FOR YOU MY SWEET PIGGY!" She snatched the book away and started reading it. Trixie looked at Pinkie, who seemed confused.  
"So where are you guys from anyways?"  
"Not from around here that's for sure. We need to find a spell that'll get us home."  
"If you're looking for magic tips, ask Twilight. She's SUPER good at magic, and really long lectures. TWIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIGHT!"  
A purple unicorn came running down the stairs.  
"What's wrong!? Did something happen?!"  
Trixie rubbed her ringing ear and walked over to the mare.  
"Nothing's wrong, um, Twilight right?"  
"Yes. Twilight Sparkle."  
"Well Ms. Sparkle, I made a mistake on a spell and my friends and I came here. You think you can point out a book that could help?"  
Twilight placed her hoof on her chin.  
"SPIKE!"  
A purple and green dragon and Flare came downstairs.  
"Yes Twilight?"  
"Can you find the Far Traveling Teleportation book?"  
Spike nodded and went over to a book shelf. He pulled out a blue book.  
"Found it."  
The book was covered in a light blue light and was levitated over to Trixie. She looked in it.  
"Hm, can I borrow this book?"  
"Sure, just bring it back in a few days."  
"Thanks, Dipper, Mabel, time to go."  
"WAIT!" Mabel scooped up Spike and Flare in her arms.  
"Can they come with? Pretty please?"  
"Mabel, why do you want to take them along?"  
"Well duh Dipper, because they're cute!"  
Dipper facehoofed. Mabel put down the two dragons and Spike leaned over to Flare.  
"Is she always that grabby?"  
"You don't know the half of it."  
Trixie shook her head.  
"Mabel, we can't force them to come along."  
"I don't mind tagging along. There's nothing fun here anyways. What about you Spike?"  
Spike looked up at Twilight.  
"Well, you did finish your chores. Go ahead, but be back before dark."  
He and Flare high fived. Trixie sighed.  
"Alright, they can come along."

"Are you CRAZY?!"  
"Hey, you wanted to come along!"  
Spike looked at Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie like they were crazy.  
"But you're walking strate into the Everfree Forest! That place is dangerous!"  
Mabel laughed.  
"Never stopped the MYSTERY TWINS AND THEIR SIDEKICK!"  
"Whoawhoawhoa, Since when am I a side kick?"  
Flare groaned in annoyance.  
"Getting off topic here guys. WHY are you going in there anyways?!"  
Dipper spoke up.  
"We teleported here. we might find something that might help."  
"When Splutter finds out you went in there she's going to have such a fit!"  
"You don't have to come along guys."  
With that, Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie walked into the woods. Flare and Spike looked at each other.  
"I don't know about you Spike, but I rather not be the one to face my sisters wrath right now. HEY GUYS, WAIT UP!"  
Flare run after the three with Spike close by.  
"I'm only coming with you guys to make sure you don't get yourselves killed."  
After a few minutes of walking the five of them came to the spot where Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie teleported. Trixie's horn glowed and she levitated the book she brought with.  
"It says in the book that a guy named Starswirl created many teleporting spells, even one that can go to the future. I found a page where it explains the type of teleportation we took."  
Trixie levitated a stick and started to draw in the dirt.  
"Look, these three dots in the big circle represents us. The x represents where I was trying to go. apparently when Dipper sneezed I unlocked a a lot of energy I didn't know I had-"  
Dipper mumbled under his breath.  
"Like you don't have enough already."  
Trixie wacked him on the back of the head with the stick.  
"OW, hey!"  
"Anyways, back on topic, with that extra energy I had we ended up coming here, represented by this circle."  
"But how? It doesn't make any sence."  
Trixie scratched her head. Mabel suddenly sniffed the air and smacked Dippers shoulder.  
"Hey, what was that for?!"  
"If you're going to cut the cheese you should warn us first."  
Trixie sniffed the air and slapped her hoof over her nose.  
"Phew! Mabel's right Dipper. Man, no more hay hash browns for you."  
"It's not me!"  
Spike sniffed the air.  
"Wait, he's right. It's not him."  
Spike stood up and started to look around with worried eyes.  
"I know that smell from anywhere. That's the bad breath of a-"  
Flare screamed and pointed behind Dipper.  
"TIMBERWOLF!"  
Dipper turned around and saw a creature with glowing eyes and made of wood stare down at him. It lunged at him but Trixie head butted it and dug her horn into its side. Her eyes began to glow and the timberwolf blew into pieces.  
"Well, that was easy."  
Spike gulped.  
"No it wasn't."  
"What's that sapost to mean?"  
He pointed back to the timberwolfs remains. Trixie looked back and saw them gathering together, forming into a BIGGER timberwolf, behind it more of them appeared.  
"Oh crud."  
"Did I forget to mention to say they hunt in packs?"  
"Gee, you don't say?! RUN!"  
All of them took off. Trixie turned her head and formed a blue energy ball with horn. She shot it but missed. They ran into a clearing and stopped in their tracks. They were at a cliff side, at the bottom was a rapid river. Flare looked back and saw the timberwolves approaching.  
"Oh great, we're going die! To far to jump, can't fight these dudes, and we'll wind up drowning if we jump!"  
Trixie was still looking down at the river.  
"We're not going to die, these guys just walked into their doom." Trixies horn and eyes started to glow and water from the river floated up to them. She stood on her back legs lifted her hooves over her head, causing the water to turn into icicles, and quickly pulled them down, sending a wave of razor sharp ice down on the wolves. Some of them made a run for it, while others dodged them. The big one stood it's ground.  
"Dipper, Spike, take the timberwolves on the left! Mabel, Flare, take the ones on the right! I'll take care of the big guy!"  
The two dragons jumped on the two earth ponys backs and made a charge for it. Flare used her fire breath to burn them down while Spike picked up an icycle and used it for a sword. The big timberwolf ran after Trixie, but she didn't move an inch. When it was close enough it opened its jaws and brought them down but Trixie grabbed onto them and held them open. Trying not to gag from the awful breath, Trixies eyes and her whole body started to glow.  
"Two words. Breath, mints."  
Using all her strength she flipped the wolf over her head and threw it down the cliff. With a loud splash, the timberwolf disappeared under the waves.  
""Whoa.""  
Trixie turned around and saw Dipper, Mabel, Flare, and Spike staring at her. The two dragons looked shocked.  
"I've lived with Twilight all my life but I never knew a unicorn was THAT powerful."  
"That was very impressive."  
Trixie gave a weak smile.  
"Thanks, if you excuse me, I'm going to pass out from exhaustion now."  
She shaking legs gave out under her and she fainted. Dipper shook his head.  
"She should really stop doing that."  
Flare spoke up.  
"Who's going to carry her?"  
Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.  
"NOTIT!"  
NOT- Darn it Mabel!"  
Dipper walked over to Trixie, when he touched her with his hoof his eyes widened.  
"Mabel, she's getting cold."  
"WHAT?!"  
Mabel ran up to them and placed her hoof on Trixie, sure enough, her body temperate was dropping.  
"We need to get her back to town!"  
Flare scratched her head.  
"What's the big deal? So she feels a little cold. It can't be that bad."  
Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.  
"Um, it's a medical thing. We just need to get her back to town quick, as in, yesterday quick!

Splutter was in her work room, hair up in a ponytail, a golden yellow beret resting on her head, and a paint brush between her lips. she was recently piled up on painting orders and was working her tail off to finish them all in time.  
"You should really take a break."  
Splutter turned her head and saw Night Fright standing by the door.  
"Somepony's home early."  
"Ya well, when you're top manager of the cloud factory your boss goes easy on you."  
Night walked up to her.  
"Is that a muffin?"  
"Derpy requested that. She wants it by tomarrow and I'm not even close to done."  
"Not even close to done? S.B. this is your best painting yet!"  
"You say that about every painting."  
Night drapped his wing over Splutter.  
"How about this, you take a break and we go out tonight. Just you and me, at the dinner, tabel for two, my treat."  
She chuckled.  
"Real cute Nighty, but some other time. With all this work and those three kids staying with us, I just can't right now. You know how I take my responsibility."  
"One of the many things about you that drives me crazy, both in a good and bad way."  
Before Splutter could make a comment about that they heard the front door swing open and slam shut.  
"SPLUTTER BRUSH, GET DOWN HERE A.S.A.P!"  
removing her beret and putting down the paint brush, the two grown ponys rushed downstairs.  
"Flare, what's wrong sweetie?"  
They saw Dipper with Trixie on his back and Mabel with Flare and Spike on her back.  
"Trixie's getting really cold for some reason, and she won't wake up!"  
"Lay her down on the couch, Night, go get some blankets. I'll keep her warm till then."  
Dipper put Trixie on the couch after Splutter sat down. She draped her large wing over Trixie.  
"Sweet Celestia, you weren't kidding when you said she was getting cold."  
Night came back with a thick blanket and wrapped it around Trixie. She began to stur and opened her eyes.  
""Trixie!""  
Mabel and Dipper were relived that she was okay.  
"Oi, I feel like I just wrestled a polarbear in the middle of a blizzard. Why is it so cold in here?"  
"Trixie, it's 70 degrees outside. You passed out then your temperature dropped. Have you been feeling okay?"  
"I'm fine Dipstick."  
Dipper raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh, ya. Last time you said that you weren't very 'fine'."  
Trixie rolled her eyes.  
"My magic is just a little low. I just need to rest."  
Dipper sighed. Spike spook up.  
"Um guys, we left the book back in the wood, and I don't know about you but I'm NOT going in there alone."  
Night looked down at him.  
"What woods?"  
Before anyone could awnser, Mabel blurted out.  
"The Everfree Forset.  
"WHAT?!"  
Splutter glared down at her little sister, who was smiling sheepishly.  
"You went in THE EVERFREE FOREST?!"  
"It was their idea! Spike and I only tagged along to make sure they didn't get eaten!"  
Splutter rubbed her temple.  
"You know what, Night, take Spike to the forest and go find that book, make sure to tell Twilight what happened. You three, up stairs. NOW. You are to stay inside for the rest of the night, and Flare, no gems for a week."  
When the group split up Trixie looked up at Splutter.  
"Sorry we put your little sister in danger."  
"She made the choice to go with you guys. She put herself doing that as well."  
Hey sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
"Hey Splutter?"  
"Hm?"  
"Can you sing me something?"  
Splutter looked down at Trixie, She seemed to be turning slightly red in the face.  
"Um, sure. But may I ask why?"  
Trixie shifted a little under the blanket and her wing.  
"It's just, you remind me a lot of my mother. You even sound like her when you sing, I've really missed hearing her voice singing to me again."  
Splutter eyes soften and she gave a weak smile.  
"Sure thing sweetie. My mom sang this to me when I was younger."  
She took a deep breath.  
"little child, be not afraid though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger I am here tonight little child, be not afraid though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face I am here tonight and someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning little child, be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight little child, be not afraid though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand and I am here tonight for you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight well now I am grown and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close and I hope that you'll know... everything's fine in the morning the rain'll be gone in the morning but I'll still be here in the morning "  
Trixie smiled sadly.  
"Thank you."  
"Still not 100% the same huh?"  
She shook her head.  
"Ya, nopony can ever replace a mother and her love. Get some rest kid."  
Trixie sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

Song: Lullaby for a Stormy Night


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning Trixie wasn't feeling much better, but she didn't tell anyone.  
"Are you POSITIVE you're okay? Maybe I should call a doctor."  
"Ms. Brush, I'm fine."  
Dipper, Mabel, Trixie, and Splutter were walking around town. After yesterday Splutter refused to let them OR Flare out of the house without a grownup.  
"You sure? We can go back-"  
"For the love of Mother Nature I'M FINE! GOSH!"  
Grumbling under her breath, Trixie walked ahead. Splutter was shocked when Trixie snapped at her.  
"Well that was huffy."  
Dipper walked up to her.  
"Trixie's just in a bad mood, it's normal. Just don't push her to much or your going to be very sour."  
"Is she always this aggressive?"  
"Weeell, I wouldn't say aggressive, just short tempered. She's only like that because she was judged a lot when she was younger."  
"Poor filly, I know how she feels."  
Dipper looked up at her.  
"Really?"  
"Ya, for example, what was the first thing that popped into your head when you saw my wings?"  
"Um, that you're probably a good flyer."  
"THAT, that right there! Everypony thinks I'm a great flyer, but truthfully, I can't even lift myself off the ground."  
"Why?"  
"When I was a filly, way before I got my cutiemark, I had a flying accident. If it wasn't for my grandmother I would have been seriously hurt, or worse. It scared the feathers right off me, and now when I try to fly I wind up panicking. My friends are trying to help me get over it, but it's not really working."  
"Wow, sorry to hear about that."  
"Nah, it's not a big deal. The only issues I had was ponys calling me a Purple Penguin."  
Dipper snickered but quickly covered it with a fake cough. While Dipper and Splutter were talking, Trixie disided to sit down by the fountain. She dipped her hoof in the cool water and sighed.  
"HEY TRIXIE!"  
"GAH!"  
Trixie jumped and turned around.  
"MABEL! Don' .That."  
"Sorry, are you sure you feel okay? You look pretty tired."  
Trixie growled under her breath in annoyance. She turned her head to see if Dipper or Splutter were near by.  
"Well, to be honest, not really."  
"Then why did you come with us? You need to relax if you feel bad."  
"For starters, I don't enjoy sitting still for long, and also, I'm not going to get better untill we get home."  
"Huh?"  
"I'll explain it to you and your brother later. Come one, we need to go catch up to Dipper and Splutter."  
Trixie got up and started to walk away, Mabel was close behind with a worried look on her face. The kept walking untill they reached a farm called Sweet Apple Acres, there they kept hearing grunting and a loud 'Thump'. Splutter looked around untill she spotted what she was looking for.  
"Apple Jack!"  
A.J. stopped apple bucking and looked at the group.  
"Howdy Brush! What can ah do yah for?"  
"I'm here to pick up my order of apple fritters."  
"Sure thing S.B., yall are lucky. Granny Smith just finished a fresh batch."  
"And, I hope this won't be much trouble..."  
Splutter leaned over and whispered in A.J.s ear.  
"No problem, ah could use some help here."  
"Thanks Apple Jack."  
Splutter turned to the three foals.  
"Alright kids, for yesterdays fiasco, you three are going to work at the apple farm for your punishment."  
"""What?!"""  
"You heard me. Now, this is my friend Apple Jack. When I first moved to town, and thanks to Flare, I had to work at the apple farm untill I managed to earn enough bits to get a home and start my own business. Today you will be helping my friend buck trees, pull carts, and sell apples in town."  
Trixie intrupted her.  
"WHY isn't Flare here doing this with us?"  
"She's done this punishment before. Night Fright took her to the cloud factory, she's going to be mopping the whole place untill the floor is spotless. I'm going into town, A.J. will be taking over from here."  
With that, Splutter left.  
"All right, you two earth ponys will be apple bucking, the unicorn will be pulling the apple cart. If I see anyone of yall slacking off or goofing off the bucking WILL be doubled. Do I make mahself clear?"  
Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie mumbled their response.  
"Ah said, DO I MAKE MAHSELF CLEAR?"  
"""YES MA"AM!"""  
"Good! Now get to work."

"How much longer do we have to do this? My back legs are going num."  
"Quiet your belly aching boy! Yall are almost done."  
Trixie grunted while pulling the almost full cart, her back, and legs were killing her. Dipper and Mabel winced when ever they bucked a tree, making their back legs scream at them.  
"All right! That's the last tree for today, when we get back to the barn yall can take a half-hour break. Then we go to town to sell the apples.  
All of them sighed in relief. While they walked back Dipper noticed that Trixie was having a really hard time pulling the cart.  
"You okay Trixie?"  
"I'm fine, just tired."  
"Really? because ever since yesterday-"  
"Dipper!"  
"Shutting up, shutting up."  
Halfway back to the farm Trixies legs started to wobble and her vision began to blur. She felt a sharp pain go from her head to her chest. Trixie grunted and collapsed.  
"Trixie!"  
Apple Jack turned around and saw Dipper staring at Trixie while she held her head. She and Mabel rushed over to them.  
"You okay sugar cube? What happened?"  
Trixie took a deep breath.  
"I'm fine, I'm just a little over heated."  
"Want me to take the cart from ya?"  
"Yes please."  
When Apple Jack took the cart Trixie stood up and started walking again, stumbling a few times. when they got back, Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie sat under a large tree while drinking some apple juice Granny Smith gave them.  
"Okay Trixie, this is a bunch of MALARCY!"  
Dipper was glaring at Trixie.  
"What is up with you? Ever since we came here you've been crabbyer then usual, you're tired all the time, and you almost passed out twice! What is up with that?"  
Mabel looked over at Trixie.  
"Ya, it's really starting to weird me out."  
Trixie sighed and rubbed her head.  
"Look guys, I-I'm really sorry. But I don't think I can get us home in time."  
Dipper raised an eyebrow.  
"In time, for what?"  
"Well, when a fairy is to far from it's home land 'without telling the elder' our pure magic gets really weak. Yesterday I made a stupid mistake using all that magic, now my heart is trying to pump more magic through my blood stream."  
"So wait, if you don't get home soon, you could probably-"  
"Die? Yup..."  
Dipper and Mabel were shocked. When Dipper tried to speak up Apple Jack and her two siblings, Big Mac and Apple Bloom, came out. Big Mac was pulling a Hay cart full of different apple foods.  
"Alright kids, lets get a move on."  
All of them walked in silents, Dipper and Mabel were watching Trixie, in case she passed out again. when they reached town Apple Jack and Big Mac set up the Apple cart, Apple Bloom ran off to play with her friends.  
"All right, you three stay here. Big Mac and ah have to get some shopping done. Ready big brother?"  
"Eeeyup."  
Then they left, leaving the three of them alone. Mabel flipped the 'Closed' sign to 'Open' and started yelling at the top of her lungs.  
"APPLES FOR SALE, APPLES FOR SALE! GET YOUR BRIGHT JUCIE APPLE HERE AND NOW!"  
Trixie cringed and grabbed her head with her hooves.  
"Oooow, Mabel."

"I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo board!"  
It's been a whole day and they barely sold anything. Mabel was sitting on the ground, playing with a pebble, Trixie dozed off, getting much needed rest, and Dipper rested his chin in his hoof while waiting for somepony to buy something.  
"We're back!"  
Dipper turned his head and saw Apple Jack and Big Mac walk over.  
"Sell any thing."  
"Nope, no one's in the mood for apples apparently."  
She looked down at Trixie.  
"Why the hay is she sleeping? She knows she's not allowed to slack off."  
Before A.J. could wake her, Dipper stopped her.  
"Wait, don't wake her up. She hasn't been feeling well, so she needs to rest. It's kinda behind the reason why she almost passed out at the farm." She thought it over for a minute.  
"Fine, but if she ain't up in an hour I'm waking her up."  
Mabel popped her head up.  
"Then use a reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally long stick, unless you want to loss your arm."  
Apple Jack chuckled. She took Dippers place and surprisingly ponys started to line up. after a half-an-hour Trixie woke up, still feeling like crud, but better then before. the rest of the day went along smoothly, untill everyone heard somepony scream.  
"Now what in tarnation was that?"  
A mare came running down the road, looking very panicked.  
"EVERYPONY RUN FOR YOU LIVES!"  
Confused, Dipper stared off into the distance when she came from, only to see a huge pack of timberwolves running into town.


	5. Chapter 5

"EVERYPONY INSIDE! LOCK YOUR DOORS! PROTECT YOUR FOALS!"  
Everyone in town were in a panick trying to get to safety as the timberwolves rushed into town. Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie were hiding behind the apple cart. Dipper pecked over the cart but ducked down quickly before a timberwolf could see him.  
"They must have followed our sent here, this is all our fault."  
"KIDS!"  
Apple Jacked ducked down to them.  
"Ahm gonna get yall to safety, then I'm going to join mah brother to find mah sister. Lets go!"  
As they made a run for it something caught Dippers eye.  
"DINKY!"  
He heard a mare yell out someones name. Dipper looked to his left and saw a small light purple unicorn, with a timberwolf closing in on her.  
"MAMA HELP!"  
Dipper turned around and ran for the filly, ignoring Trixie yelling at him to come back. When he reached the filly he bucked the wolf in the face, dazing it for a few moments. He grabbed her and made a run for it.  
"DIPPER LOOK OUT!"  
Trixie shoved Dipper and the filly out of the way before a wolf could tackle them. Trixie turned around and dug her horn in the timberwolfs side. Using a small amount of magic, she froze the wolf. Dipper looked down at the filly he saved.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yup, thank you mister!"  
"Dinky!"  
A grey pegusas with yellow crossed eyes flew down to them and picked up the filly into her hooves.  
"Thank Celestia my little muffin's okay, thank you so much."  
"Your welcome."  
Trixie ran up to Dipper.  
"Dipstick, we need to go, NOW!"  
Before they took off Trixie took a look at the mare.  
"Cool eyes by the way, bye!"  
As they ran off they had to dodge more timberwolves. Dipper looked around frantically.  
"Where's Apple Jack and Mabel?"  
"Well maybe we wouldn't have lost then if SOMEONE warned us he was going to run off!"  
"Well sorry for saving a little girls life!"  
As the two ran and bickered they heard a familiar scream.  
""MABEL!""  
They was Mabel standing on top of a statue, with a group of timberwolves circling the bottom.  
"HANG ON SIS, WE'RE COMING! DON'T MOVE!"  
Trixie felt her anger boil.  
"That's it, I don't care anymore."  
Trixie's wings appeared on her back and she bolted for Mabel, she managed to grab her hooves and pull her to safety. When they landed Dipper and Mabel stared at her.  
"Are you CRAZY?! Trixie, you just reviled you wings IN PUBLIC!"  
"Look Dipper, we don't live here, the town in under attack, and right now I don't give milarcy over it okay!? So shut it and help me save these ponys!"  
Dipper groaned.  
"You know what, fine. Mabel and I are going this way, you stay here and hold them off, and try not to use to much magic."  
when the twins ran off Trixie mumbled under her breath.  
"No promises about that."  
She took a deep breath, her horn and her eyes started to glow. using the smallest amount of magic she could, she formed bubble shields around as many timberwolves as she could see. Trixie could feel her head pound and her lungs burning.  
"That deep breaths, and you'll be okay. D-deep breaths."

"YAHOO!"  
Mabel threw her hoof in the air while having a death grip on the timberwolfs back.  
"IT'S LIKE A WOLF RODEO! WHEEEEEEE!"  
Dipper ducked from a wolf swipping its paw.  
"Mabel, even you manage to surprise me sometimes."  
Mabel kept riding the wolf untill her hoof slipped and it bucked her in the air.  
"AAAAAAHHHH!"  
"HANG ON KID!"  
A rainbow blur swooped by and caught Mabel before she landed on the ground. Mabel looked up at her and gasped.  
"NO WAY! RAINBOW DASH!"  
"You've heard of me? Well, I wouldn't blam ya since I'm the fastest flyer in ALL of Equestria!"  
"EXCUSE ME!"  
Rainbow and Mabel looked down to see Dipped holding a group of timberwolves back with a tabel.  
"IF YOU'RE DONE GLOTING ABOUT HOW FAST YOU ARE I COULD USE SOME HELP PLEASE!"  
Dash put Mabel down and rushed over to Dipper. Using the table, she shoved the Wolves into the closes building.  
"That should keep them busy, lets get you kids out of here."  
"Wait, we need to go back and help our friend."  
Rainbow Dash sighed.  
"Alright, where's your friend?"

Trixie could feel her legs shake like crazy, it was getting harder to hold the back.  
"Come ooooon, j-just a little l-longer."  
A timberwolf managed to break free from the shield bubble, before Trixie could stop it it tackled her to the ground. Making loss focus and setting the other wolves free.  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU TURMITE INFESTED MUT!"  
Trixie saw the others surround her. Feeling panick rise up, her whole body began to glow white.  
"I said, get OFF OF ME!"  
with a big flash of white light, the timberwolfs were turned to dust. Trixie panted heavily, she could hear and feel her wings cracking. Her vision began to blur, She saw something yellow and pink before she slip into unconsiusnes.

"I don't see anypony who fits the description you gave me. Are you sure she's around here?"  
"I told her to stay here, that crazy girl never listens to me!"  
Rainbow Dash had Dipper and Mabel on her back while she flew around the area Trixie was last seen.  
"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash down here!"  
Barely loud enough to hear, Rainbow and the twins looked down to see a butter yellow and pink pegusas mare holding something him her hooves.  
"I'm coming Flutter Shy!"  
When they got closer to the ground Mabel gasped.  
"TRIXIE!"  
Flutter Shy was holding Trixie tightly to her chest, wrapping her hooves and wings.  
"I saw her fighting the timberwolves when suddenly there was a white light and they all disappeared. She passed out right afterwards."  
Dipper sucked in his breath.  
"Did you say white light?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Move you hoof and wing! We need to get a good look at her back!"  
Flutter she did as she was told, They saw what was barely left of Trixie wings. Dipper placed his hoof on her forehead.  
"She's ice cold."  
"Dipper what are we going to do?!"  
Rainbow Dash looked at them confused.  
"What's going on? What's wrong with that kid?"  
Dipper got an idea.  
"Rainbow Dash, your a fast flyer right?"  
"Yup, the fastest-"  
"Okay good! We need you to find Twilight Sparkle, she might be able to help! Please hurry!"  
Dipper turned to Flutter Shy and Mabel.  
"You two keep her warm! Don't let her get any colder!"  
Flutter Shy and Mabel huddled around Trixie. Rainbow was still confused.  
"What the HAY is going on?! Why do you need Twilight so bad?"  
Dipper felt his patience crack.  
"IF YOU DON'T GET TWILIGHT TRIXIE COULD DIE OKAY!? PLEASE GO GET HER NOW!"  
Dash's eyes widened.  
"I'm on it!"  
She took off. Dipper walked over to Flutter Shy, who looked a little scared of him after he snapped, and his sister and joined the huttle.  
"We just need to keep her warm untill they show up, then she'll be fine."  
A few minutes later Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and surprisingly Splutter Brush found them.  
"Oh sweet Celestia, What happened to Trixie?!"  
Ignoring Splutter, Dipper went strate to Twilight.  
"Twilight, Trixie needs magic, can you help her?"  
"I think so, but low magic isn't life threatening."  
"Well it is for her! She needs magic or her heart might stop."  
Twilight rushed over to Trixie and placed her horn on Trixies. Both of their horns started to glow. Trixies eyes shot open and she gasped. Dipper and Mabel sighed in relief. Trixie was shuddering agents Mabels body.  
"It's okay Trixie, you're okay now."  
Dipper noticed that Trixies wings were starting to grow back slowly. So did Splutter.  
"What is that coming from her back?!"  
"We'll explain later, we need to get her someplace warm and safe."

When Trixie woke up she didn't know what was going on. She knew she was lying on something soft, and for some reason her whole body HURT.  
"Owwy, what happened?"  
Then she gasped.  
"SWEET MOTHER NATURE THE TIMBERWOLVES!"  
She shot up but regretted it when her head collided on something hard and hairy.  
"OW! By the name of Celestia that hurt!"  
Trixie blink a few times to get ride of the stars in her vision, she saw Twilight with her hooves covering a spot under her horn.  
"Oh gosh, sorry about that Twilight."  
"It's fine, I'm just going to have a nasty bruise there for a while."  
Trixie looked around.  
"Where am I?"  
"Your in my room, you passed out after you turned all the timberwolves in town to dust."  
"I did what now?!"  
She placed her hoof over her chest.  
"And yet I'm still alive?"  
She jumped off the bed and suddenly felt really dizzy.  
"Whooooa, I feel really weird."  
Twilight levitated Trixie up in the air and places her on her back.  
"I'll take you down stair to see your friends, they were really worried about you."  
"Ya well, what else is new?"  
When they got downstairs Dipper, Mabel, and Splutter Brush were sitting around. Mabel was the first to notice them.  
"TRIXIE!"  
Mabel grabbed Trixie off of Twilights back and hugged her.  
"OhmygoshweweresoworriedthankgoodnessTwilightfixed it!"  
"Ow ow ow ow, Mabel let go!"  
Mabel realised and Trixie rubbed her sour back.  
"Ooooow."  
"Oops, sorry."  
Dipper walked up to her.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I feel really REALLY weird. What the heck happened?"  
"Well, somehow you turned all the timberwolves to dust, your wings almost cracked off your back, and Twilight saved your life. By the way, you owe her a BIG thanks."  
"How did she save my life?"  
Dipper pointed to Trixies back, she looked and saw her wings were a mix between blue and purple.  
"Whooooa, I didn't even know they could do that."  
"Twilight used her magic to save you."  
"So THAT'S why I feel weird! My body isn't use to that type of magic."  
Splutter cleared her throat.  
"Excuse me, but I would like to know WHY you have wings coming out of your back and WHY your life depends on magic."  
Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie looked at each other.  
"Well, might as well come clean now."


	6. Chapter 6

The twins and Trixie explained everything to Twilight, Splutter, and Spike. Why they were there, why they needed to go back, and that they weren't really ponys. They only left out the part about the pony world being a T.V. show. Spike scratched his head.  
"So let me get this strate, you two humans AND you the fairy need to go back to your world, or else she runs out of magic and you'll be stuck here forever?"  
"That basically sums it up."  
"Wow."  
Splutter rubbed her head.  
"Ever since I moved to Ponyville my life stopped being normal. I'm actually letting HUMANS and an apple bucking FAIRY stay in my house! WHAT NEXT?! Princess Luna wants to move in too?!"  
Spike looked up at her.  
"Dude, you let Night Fright move in with you."  
"That's completely different! He's not from another universe!"  
"Ya, but he's-"  
Twilight intrupted them.  
"HEY! Stop bickering. We need to help them, I think I have a book about different universes."  
When Twilight walked off Spike turned to the three.  
"So do you have family back home?"  
When he said this the twins and Trixie gasped.  
"OH MAN! Gruncle Stan must have called our mom and dad by now! Mabel and I are so dead!"  
"YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DEAD, WHAT ABOUT ME! Samuel's probable freaking out! *Samuel belongs to The SunRunner* When he's done hugging me to death he's going to use all that angel furry on me! Not to mention my Grandmother! Oh sweet Mother Nature She's going to punish me so hard my great GRANDKIDS are going to feel sour!"  
Spike and Splutter just stared in confusion.  
"You just had to ask that didn't you?"  
"I'll Keep my mouth shut next time."  
When Twilight came back to the room she saw the three of them freaking out.  
"I was gone for five minutes. What the hay did you two do to them?!"  
Trixie took a deep breath to calm herself.  
"Let's relax guys, the sooner we get home, the better. Did you find what you were looking for Twilight?"  
"As a matter of fact, I did. But it's mostly theory's by Starswearl, nopony ever pulled of dimension travel...untill two days ago."  
Trixie took the book into her hooves.  
"That's because my magic is different. Not only is it a life source but it's also much stronger, spells you use here I can pull of at the age of 300."  
"It still surprises me that your almost the same age as Celestia and you still look like a filly."  
"Because I am, I'm not considered a full grown adult for another 600 years."  
She opened the book and started reading through it.  
"It says here that we MIGHT have left an opening when we came to Equesteria."  
Dipper looked over her shoulder.  
"An opening?"  
"Ya, like a big crack in space. If it's true, with the right amount of magic, we should be able to open it."  
Mabel squeezed her head between her friend and brother.  
"You said 'MIGHT' and 'if' is that good or bad?"  
"Like Twilight said, these are just theory's. No one knows if this works or not. Might as well see if it's true or not."  
Splutter stomped her hoof.  
"Oh no you don't! Not after that ordeal!"  
The three of them looked up at her in confusion.  
"YOU, young filly, nearly got yourself killed. We are going to relax a little before we go and do something crazy like walk into the Everfree Forest."  
Trixie started to get annoyed.  
"I'm a 1200 year old fairy! I'm capable of keeping an eye out for danger!"  
"Dipper had to carry you back to my home yesterday! My choice is final."  
"Since when did you become the boss?"  
"Since you three started to stay with me!"  
Before Trixie could say anything else Dipper put his hoof over her mouth.  
"Trixie, it won't kill you anymore if we stay here for one more day."  
She remover his hoof.  
"But-"  
"You know arguing with me isn't going to end well for you." Trixie groaned.  
"FINE! We'll stay here one more day."  
Mabel smiled.  
"Cool! Now that we're staying here for a little longer, can we get some clothes? I have to admit walking around naked is starting to get awkward."  
Trixie and Dipper looked down at themselves. Trixie turned a dark shade of red while Dipper rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"Clothes sound pretty good, don't you think so Trixie?"  
"Oh ya."  
Twilight spoke up.  
"Well if you need clothes, my friend Rarity can help you with that."

"So this is the Carasel Boutique."  
Trixie looked at the building they were walking up to, in the windows she could see different kinds of dresses and suits.  
"It looks more like a prom dress store."  
Splutter giggled.  
"Well she is the type of pony you would expect to live in Canterlot but she can make everyday clothes. But just a warning, she likes to go overboard."  
When the entered the store they saw a white unicorn working on a dress.  
"Hey R-"  
"SHUSH! I'm in the zone. Just give me a moment."  
Rarity levitated a yellow gem over to the dress and placed it neatly on the collor.  
"PERFECT! My best work yet! Now how may I help you?"  
She turned around.  
"Oh, why hello Splutter, who are these?"  
"Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie. I'm looking after them till they get home, long story, I'll tell you later. Can you make them some clothes?"  
Dipper was surrounded by a blue light and was levitated over to the stage area.  
"Whoa!"  
When he was put down a tape measurer was extended next to him.  
"hmmmmmmmmmmm, not a problem. I was thinking of a nice little vest and maybe a cute little shirt. Oh but that hat is dreadful, just look at that thing. It looks like a dragon was using it as a chew toy! This won't do, not at all!"  
She was about to take it off but Dipper wrapped his hooves around his head.  
"Hey, the hat stays."  
"*sigh* Very well."  
Rarity walked over to Mabel and Trixie.  
"The pink one practically screams sparkly sweater, and the unicorn looks like she'd look nice in a blue and black-"  
"No black, I really hate the color black."  
"Oh, alright. blue and white I suppose. Maybe a blue tangtop and a white skirt."  
Splutter started to count up the bits she brought with her,  
"I may not have enough, but if I run home I-"  
Before she could finish, Rarity started to shove her out the door "Not a problem, come back here in two hours and I'll have them in the most adorable little outfits you can imagine! Tata!"  
She slammed the door shut and levitated different variety of colored cloths.  
"Now lets get started!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you done yet?"  
"Be patient Trixie! I'm almost done with the skirt."  
Trixie was standing absolutely still, and she was bored out of her mind. Dipper and Mabel already had their clothes. Mabel was wearing a pink sweater with glittery gems sown into her collar and sleeves, and a purple skirt. Dippers outfit wasn't to different from his normal style back in their world, the only difference was he didn't have any pants. Trixie was wearing an ice blue top that was sleeveless with a gem in the shape of a water drop on the collar, and a white skirt that was still being sown together. Suddently Trixie felt a sharp pain on her side.  
"OW! Hey, watch those needles!"  
"Sorry, my mistake."  
Dipper started to snicker, Trixie glared at him.  
"What's so funny Dipstick?"  
"Nothing, you just look like your in a bad mood."  
"What makes you think that?!"  
"Well you snapped when Rarity just pricked you by accident. That's a big sign."  
Trixie grumbled under her breath.  
"Oh I'll show you a sign alright."  
"DONE!"  
Rarity snipped off the remaining thread.  
"You three look amazing!"  
Trixie walked over to the closest mirror and looked at her new outfit.  
"Wow, you're good Rarity."  
"Thank you Darling."  
Just then the bell at the door rang and Splutter walked in.  
"Sorry that took so long, I got the money- wow, you three look great!"  
Mabel jumped up and down.  
"I know! This sweater is AWESOME! I love it!"  
After Splutter gave Rarity her money she quickly explained the whole situation to her.  
"These three are from another world?!"  
"Yup."  
"Well, I can't say that's the most bizzar thing that's ever happened. But still top five."  
While they talked the three of them just stood around. Trixie felt something rub agents her side and looked down to see a white fluffy cat rubbing agents her cloths.  
"Aaaaw, hi there kitty! You're so cute."  
She lifted her hoof to pet it but the cat hissed at her and scratched her with it's claw.  
"OW! Hey!"  
Trixie jumped behind Dipper.  
"That little fuzz ball is evil!"  
The cat was levitated off the ground by Rarity.  
"Terribly sorry. My Opal can get a little snappy. Say your sorry Opal!"  
Opal hissed again and swipped her paw.  
"She's sorry."  
Trixie grumbled while Dipper just rolled his eyes.  
"You go up agents wolves made of wood but you hide from a cat with an attitude?"  
"Stop it!"  
Splutter cleared her throat.  
"Now that you got your cloths, Pinkie Pie wants us to come to Sugar Cube Corner."  
Mabel raised an eyebrow.  
"What for?"  
"She said it was a surprise. You want to come Rarity?"  
"Hmmm, alright. Oh, but I must find something to wear!"  
After a good half hour of digging through cloths, the twins, Trixie, Rarity, and Splutter left. When they arrived at Sugar Cube Corner, streamers and confetti blew into their faces.  
"SURPRISE!"  
Pinkie, Twilight, Ranbow, Fluttershy, A.J., Night, Flare, Spike, and the Cutie mark Crusaders were all there. Trixie looked around.  
"What's all this for?"  
"I always throw a Welcome to Ponyville party! So welcome to Ponyville!"  
Mabel gasped.  
"CAKE! Dibs on the fist slice!"  
when she darted off to pig out, Trixie just rolled her eyes while Dipper chuckled.  
"Might as well get a slice before Mabel eats it all. Come on Trixie."  
Trixie followed Dipper while thinking to herself.  
'I guess it won't kill me to have a little fun while we're here.'

I'm so sorry this took so long, I'm suffering through a bad writers block.


End file.
